yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
17/20
Arapça harfli ayet metni * 20-كُلاًّ نُّمِدُّ هَؤُلاء وَهَؤُلاء مِنْ عَطَاء رَبِّكَ وَمَا كَانَ عَطَاء رَبِّكَ مَحْظُورًا Latin harflerine transcriptli metin * 20-Kullen numiddu hâulâi ve hâulâi min atâi rabbik(rabbike), ve mâ kâne atâu rabbike mahzûrâ(mahzûren). Kelime anlamlı meal * 1. kullen : herkes, hepsi * 2. numiddu : yardım ederiz, arttırırız, veririz * 3. hâulâi : bunlar * 4. ve hâulâi : ve bunlar * 5. min atâi : ihsan(lar)dan * 6. rabbi-ke : senin Rabbinin * 7. ve mâ kâne : ve değildir, olmadı * 8. atâu : ihsan(lar) * 9. rabbi-ke : senin Rabbinin * 10. mahzûren : mahzur, hazer edilmiş, men edilmiş, sınırlı, kısıtlı Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı * 20-Onlara da, bunlara da, hepsine, Rabbinin lütuf ve ihsânından yardımda bulunuruz, bağışlar dururuz ve Rabbinin ihsânı, kimseden men edilmez. Ali Bulaç Meali * 20-Hepsine, onlara da, bunlara da Rabbinin ihsanından 'arttırarak veririz.' Rabbinin ihsanı kesilmiş değildir. Ahmet Varol Meali * 20-Onlara da bunlara da herbirine Rabbinin ihsanından veririz. Rabbinin ihsanı kesilmiş değildir. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) * 20-Onların ve bunların her birine Rabbinin nimetinden ulaştırırız. Esasen Rabbinin nimeti kimseye yasak kılınmış değildir. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) * 20-Rabbinin lütfundan her birine; onlara da, bunlara da veririz. Rabbinin lütfu (hiç kimseye) yasaklanmış değildir. Diyanet Vakfı Meali * 20-Hepsine, onlara da bunlara da (dünyayı isteyenlere de ahireti isteyenlere de) Rabbinin ihsanından (istediklerini) veririz. Rabbinin ihsanı kısıtlanmış değildir. Edip Yüksel Meali * 20-Hepsine, onlara da bunlara da, Rabbinin nimetlerinden ulaştırırız. Rabbinin nimetleri sınırlanmamıştır. Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) * 20-Hepsine, onlara da onlara da Rabbinin ihsanından veririz. Rabbinin verişi yasak değildir. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) * 20-Hepsine imdad ederiz: hem onlara hem onlara, mahzâ rabbının atâsından, rabbının atâsı yasak değildir. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen * 20-Hepsine, onlara da ve ötekilerine de Rabbin atasından imdat ederiz. Ve Rabbin atası men'edilmiş değildir. Muhammed Esed * 20-Hepsine -bunlara da, ötekilere de- Rabbinin lütfundan ulaştırmaktayız; çünkü senin Rabbinin lütfu (insanların bir kısmıyla) sınırlı değildir. Suat Yıldırım * 20-Hepsine, dünyayı isteyenlere de, âhireti isteyenlere de Rabbinin ihsanından veririz. Rabbinin ihsanı kısıtlanmış değildir. Süleyman Ateş Meali * 20-Hepsine onlara da, onlara da (dünyâyı isteyenlere de, âhireti isteyenlere de, mü'minlere de, kâfirlere de) Rabbinin vergisiden uzatırız. Rabbinin vergisi kesilmez. Şaban Piriş Meali * 20-Hepsine, hem onlara hem bunlara Rabbinin nimetlerinden veririz. Rabbinin bağışı kimseye yasak kılınmış değildir. Ümit Şimşek Meali * 20-Biz onlara da, bunlara da Rabbinin lütfundan veririz. Rabbinin lütfu ise kısıtlanmış değildir. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk * 20-Rabbinin lütfundan nimetlerle hepsine uzanırız: Onlara da bunlara da. Rabbinin lütfu kimse tarafından engellenemez/kısıtlanamaz. Yusuf Ali (English) * 20-Of the bounties of thy Lord We bestow freely on all- These as well as those: The bounties of thy Lord are not closed (to anyone).(2200) M. Pickthall (English) * 20- Each do We supply, both these and those, from the bounty of thy Lord. And the bounty of thy Lord can never be walled up. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) * 20- Yani amellerinin karşılığı olarak değil, Rabbine ait olan sonsuz ihsan ve bahşiş olarak yardım ederiz. Ve Rabbinin ihsan ve bahşişi men edilmiş değildir. Peşin karşılığını almak için çalışana da verilir, veresiye çalışanlara da verilir. Bundan dolayı dünya için çalışanlara dünyalıkları verilirken, ahiret için çalışanlar dünyada mahrum edilir zannedilmemelidir. Elmalı tefsiri(orijinali) Mevdudi tefhim-ül Kur'an tefsiri *17- Biz, Nuh'tan sonra nice kuşakları yıkıma uğrattık. Kullarının günahlarını haber alıcı, görücü olarak Rabbin yeter. 18- Kim çarçabuk olanı (geçici dünya arzularını) isterse,(19) orada istediğimiz kimseye dilediğimizi çabuklaştırırız, sonra da ona cehennemi (yurt) kılarız; ona, kınanmış ve kovulmuş olarak gider.(20) 19- Kim de ahireti ister ve bir mü'min olarak ciddi bir çaba göstererek ona çalışırsa, işte böylelerinin çabası şükre şayandır.(21) 20- Hepsine, onlara da bunlara da Rabbinin ihsanından 'artırarak veririz'. Rabbinin ihsanı kesilmiş değildir.(22) 21- Onlardan bir kısmını bir kısmına nasıl üstün tuttuğumuzu gör. Muhakkak ahiret dereceler bakımından da daha büyüktür, üstünlük bakımından da daha büyüktür.(23) 22- Allah ile beraber başka ilahlar edinme,(24) yoksa kınanmış ve kendi başına (yapayalnız ve yardımcısız) bırakılmış olursun. AÇIKLAMA 19. Arapça ""kelimesi sözlükte "hemen sahip olunabilen şey" anlamına gelir; fakat Kur'an bu kelimeyi sadece dünyevi hayatta yararlanılabilen fayda ve sonuçlara sahip olan "bu dünya" için kullanır. Bunun karşıt anlamlısı olan "ahiret" ise ölümden sonraki öte dünyada yararlanılabilen fayda ve sonuçlara sahiptir. 20. Ahirete inanmayan kimse cehennemi hak eder, çünkü sadece bu dünyanın geçici fayda ve çıkarları için çalışır ve onun çabaları sadece maddi nesnelerle sınırlıdır. Bu nedenle böyle bir kimse sadece bu dünyaya tapar ve yanlış bir tutum içinde yaşar. Çünkü onda kişisel sorumluluk duygusu ve Allah'a hesap verme inancı yoktur. Bu yüzden en sonunda cehennem azabını hak eder. 21. "Öylelerinin çalışmalarının karşılığı verilir." Ahirette kurtuluşa ermek için harcanan tüm çabaların karşılığı verilir. 22. Allah bu dünya nimetlerini hem bu dünyayı isteyenlere, hem de ahiret için çalışanlara verir. Fakat bu sadece Allah'ın bir lütfudur, başkalarının değil. Ne bu dünyayı isteyenler, ahiret için çalışanları bu nimetlerden mahrum bırakabilir, ne de ahiret için çalışanların dünyayı isteyenlerden bu nimetleri almaya güçleri vardır. 23. Bu, ahiret için çalışanların, bu dünyada da, dünya hayatını isteyenlerden daha üstün bir seviyede olduklarını göstermektedir. Fakat bu üstünlük, dünyevi şeyler (iyi yemek, iyi giyecek, saray gibi evler, taşıtlar.... vs.) gibi zenginlik göstergesi şeyler bakımından daha iyi bir derecede olmak demek değildir. Onlar, zalimlerin ve zenginlerin sahip olmadığı gerçek şeref, sevgi ve iyi niyeti yaşarlar. Çünkü ahiret için çalışanlar bu dünyada ne kazanırlarsa şerefli ve doğru bir şekilde kazanırlar, oysa sadece dünya için çalışanlar haksız yollardan servet biriktirirler. Sonra ahiret için çalışanlar kazandıklarını doğru ve iyi yollara harcarlar, başkalarına karşı yükümlü oldukları görevleri yerine getirirler. Onlar paralarını Allah yolunda, Allah'ın rızasını kazanmak için fakir ve muhtaçlara harcarlar. Bunların aksine dünyaya tapanlar, servetlerini lüks tüketime, günah amellerine, fesada ve diğer kötülükleri yaymaya harcarlar. Bu, ilk bahsettiklerimizi Allah'a ibadetin ve her yönden temiz ve saf olmanın timsalleri haline getirir ve onları dünyaya tapanlardan o denli açık bir şekilde ayırır ki diğerlerinden daha yüksek seviyede oldukları hemen anlaşılır. Bunlar açıkça gösterir ki, ahiret için çalışanların dereceleri öte dünyada daha yüksek olacaktır ve onlar dünyaya tapanlardan çok daha üstün bir konumda olacaklardır. 24. Bu cümle şöyle de ifade edilebilir: "Allah'ın yanısıra başka bir tanrı icat etme." veya "Bir başkasını Allah'ın yanısıra tanrı edinme." Muhammed Esed Tefsiri *20. Hepsine -bunlara da, ötekilere de- Rabbinin lütfundan ulaştırmaktayız; çünkü senin Rabbinin lütfu bir kısmıyla sınırlı değildir. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri *20. Hepsine, onlara da ve ötekilerine de rabbin ihsanından veririz. Ve rabbin ihsanı men'edilmiş değildir. 20. Evet.. Bu dünyada her gurup rızıklandırılır, birçok fânî nimetlere kavuşabilir. (Hepsine, onlara da) yalnız dünyayı isteyenlere de (ve ötekilerine de) ahireti talep eyleyenlere de (Rabbin ihsanından) onun pek geniş olan nimetlerinden vermekle (veririz) hepsini de bu dünyada hikmetin gereğine göre servete, geçim sebeplerine kavuştururuz, (ve Rabbin ihsanı) dünyevî olsun, uhrevî olsun (menedilmiş değildir) Yeter ki, insanlar, bunun kadrini bilsinler. Varlığında tek olan Allah, kulları hakkında böyle pek geniş bir lûtf ve ihsan sahibidir.